1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water filtration device, and more specifically to a water filtration device having selectively configurable contaminant filtration capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that consumption of contaminated water may lead to a host of different health-related issues, including gastrointestinal illness, reproductive problems, and neurological disorders. Furthermore, infants, young children, pregnant women, the elderly, and individuals having compromised immune systems, such as those people suffering from AIDS, undergoing chemotherapy, or taking transplant medications, may have heightened susceptibility to illness from contaminated water.
In view of the various problems associated with contaminated water, several water purification systems have been developed to remove contaminants from the water before the water is consumed. Many large scale purification systems have been developed by municipalities to purify water before it is delivered to each household. In most cases, the purification system provides suitable drinking water, especially in the United States. However, not all residents are satisfied with the municipal purification system, and thus, some residents employ a water purification or filtration system in their own home. The at-home filtration systems may include filtration systems built within the waterline of the house, such that water is filtered by the at-home filter before the water is dispensed through a faucet. In other cases, the at-home filtration system may include a stand-alone water filter pitcher, wherein water from the faucet is poured through a filtering mechanism, wherein the filtered water is captured in an underlying pitcher, where the water remains until it is poured out for consumption by the user.
Although the water filter pitchers provide an additional level of water filtration prior to consumption by the user, conventional water filter pitchers have very limited utility. In particular, conventional water filter pitches typically include fixed filtration capabilities, and include a single filter capable of filtering a specific contaminant from the water supply. In some cases, the water may include other contaminants, which are not filtered out by the conventional water filter pitchers. This is particularly true in rural or under-developed areas, where there may be little or no filtration performed prior to the water reaching the residence. Furthermore, conventional water pitchers have limited use in underdeveloped areas with more unique contaminants local to that particular region.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an adaptable water filtration system. Various aspects of the present invention address this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.